


Love for one, Love for all

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pack, Protective Peter, Protective Stiles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hannah and Matthew find their partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for one, Love for all

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by;
> 
> holaworld who said 'Now I'm curious of the other kids' soulmates...but I don't really know how to prompt you. I just need more...?!'

Matthew is popular.

He's an alpha were-wolf, with an alpha father and a spark father, and he's handsome and athletic and star of the Lacrosse team. 

He's seventeen. And he wants a relationship. 

He's seen Claudia and Carter together, and he's understood Claudia's pain at losing her soulmate, and then saw how happy Carter made her. Matthew wants that. He's bi, he's pretty sure he's bi. He doesn't want to confirm to one and he can picture his soulmate being either. He's pretty easy going and though sometimes he has bouts of being a horrible and mean human being, he tries his best. 

'Hey, Matthew,' Carter smiles, walking in. Matthew hums at him from the kitchen. Carter and Claudia have been dating for about eight months, but Carter's practically part of the family. Stiles thinks he's adorable and Peter nods approvingly in that stern way of his. Hannah thinks Carter's funny, and Matthew doesn't mind him. 'Claudia around?'

'She'll be back in about ten minutes. She's helping Hannah carry all her music stuff to practise.' 

'Ah,' Carter nods, and takes off his satchel and places it neatly by the couch. He sits at the kitchen table, happy. Matthew likes that Carter smells a bit like pack, and he flashes his eyes red reflexively. Carter's shine back an obedient blue and he bares his neck happily. He's happy to be a beta. He's happy to be Matthew's beta, though for now he's Peter's beta. Matthew rumbles approvingly in his chest. 'Is that why you beat the shit out of people?' Carter asks, and Matthew blinks dumbly. Carter doesn't swear. Carter is shy and sweet and rarely swears or speaks harshly. Carter can only maintain his glare for a moment, before he crumbles 'I'm sorry,' he gushes 'it's just...Liam. You beat Liam, and Liam's the nicest person in the whole world and you just hurt him.' His voice breaks 'he never did anything to you, man.'

Matthew stares. 

Carter's burning with embarrassment now 'I'm sorry,' he whispers, and he's looking down at the table, not making eye-contact, turned to the side to bare his neck, the perfect picture of a submissive and obedient beta 'but...I just...I don't know how you could do that to him. He's never done anything to you. You just left him there! I had to- I had to drag him into the showers, you hurt him so bad it took ages for him to heal. He's not a wolf.'

'I...' Matthew just shakes his head 'I just...'  _felt entitled._ 'Was a complete dick. Shit, Carter, you're right. I need to- I need to make that right.'

Carter refuses to look up, and Matthew places a hand on his neck, scenting him and Carter looks up to him, with a small smile

'I want you to call me out on my BS, Carter. Really,' 

Carter smiles 'you're gonna make a good alpha.'

...

...

...

Liam tries to run when he sees him. 

Just turns and tails it, and Matthew catches him, grabbing his arm and then immediately releasing it when he sees a ring of bruises. Liam cowers against the lockers, head held high and neck bared in the hope that Matthew will leave. 

Matthew looks at him for the first time.

Sees him.

Liam has soft blond hair, and blue eyes, he's tall, with an oval face and plump pink lips. He's pale, and delicate looking, with bruises dotting his skin, scrapes and cuts along his shoulders. He's a year younger than Matthew, with a delicate nose. He dresses casually, trying to fit in, but his clothes are made of poorer material- the Hales are very comfortable, but Liam obviously comes from a family where comfortable couldn't even being to describe them. His heart beat is jack rabbiting. 

'Liam...' his voice breaks a little 'I'm sorry,'

Liam cracks open his eyes, chest heaving 'w-what?'

'I...' he rubs his neck, and steps back 'I'm so sorry. For being a total dick to you, and hitting you and-' he lunges forward suddenly and Liam chokes out a weep, slamming himself back into the locker, but Matthew's just holding his wrist, drawing his pain. Liam stares at him in disbelief and Matthew cringes 'I'm not very- gentle, I don't know-' he hates his hands in that moment. Matthew's only ever perfected them to hurt and inflict pain. He doesn't know how to be gentle. He hates himself. 

'Just- here-' Liam loosens his fingers slightly, hesitantly, and then releases a sigh of relief. Matthew makes note. Liam's skin is soft under his, and he draws up the boys pain for a long time, until Liam makes soft little sound that make Matthew's wolf growl with want. Matthew swallows dryly.  _Shit._

'I just...I really am, sorry. I'll do anything I can to make it up to you.' He stutters 'I'll never hurt you again, I promise. And- do you want me to go to Mr Brawn? I'll get myself detention for a month if that's what you'd like? Or do you- wanna beat me up? I mean, I'll heal, but maybe you could get some wolfsbane-'

'Matthew,' Liam says softly, and Matthew is hooked by the way the boy says his name 'I don't want to hurt you.' He still sounds a little dazed from the pain drawing. 'Just...smile at me. Treat me like a human being.'

Matthew nods reverently 'I promise.'

...

...

...

'This is uh...wow. This is...um...unusual.'

Matthew cringes 'do you not like them?'

Liam stares at the roses that are practically bursting out of his locker, and flushes 'um, I mean...they're very nice. it's just odd that you're giving them to me. I mean...I forgive you. It's been like two months, we're good.' He nods and Matthew rubs his shoulder 

'do you want to see a movie?' He asks in a rush and Liam's jaw drops.

He just stands there. Staring. 

Matthew is very aware of the other students in the hall shooting them odd glances 'Liam,' he urges 'say something!'

'Holy shit.'

'Not what i was hoping for.' Matthew cringes, and Liam's face breaks into a smile, and Matthew is winded. He's so fucking beautiful when he smiles. 

'Are you...are you into me?' Liam whispers, cherishing the words as though they're the biggest secret in the world. And Matthew nods helplessly, and Liam reels 'but  _why?_ You're Matthew Hale! You could have anyone! I...' he shakes his head in disbelief 'I just...are you...' his scent sours and he ducks his head in fear 'this isn't just part of an elaborate plot right? Because that's mean. And I'd rather take the beating now.'

Matthew lets out a frustrated laugh 'I'm never going to lay a hand on you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. Ever, Liam.'

Liam watches him carefully, before wetting his lips 'a movie, then. Yeah, a movie. D'you mind if I bring my cousin? She's twenty-five, soul mated, but she's a kanima and...though I trust you,' he nods 'I'd just...someone there?'

Matthew smiles despite himself 'if she makes you feel better being around me.'

Liam nods decisively and leans up to peck Matthew on the cheek before darting away. 

Matthew touches his cheek in awe, standing by the open locker that's still spewing roses.

...

...

...

Hannah is eighteen, and in the college library, searching for a book on nineteenth century musical development. 

She's top of her class, and everyone thinks she's a complete nerd.

She wears large plaid shirts over her outfits, that she stole from her dad to remind her of home, of pack. And everyone thinks she's peculiar. 

'I can't- you're so- I'm so sorry,' gushes a voice, and she turns around, eyes wide with shock as she stares at the most beautiful guy she's ever seen in her life. 

He's handsome and cute and boyish with curly brown hair, and he looks like a disney prince, and he's shaking on his knees, clutching at the bookcase. 'Are you alright?' She whispers, and he reaches a hand out for her. She takes it, and he shudders. 

'Can you feel it?' He whispers 'Can you feel it?'

It's like electric down her spine, and she's giddy from it. This guy- this beautiful, beautiful man is her soulmate. 'Yes, yes,' she nods, and realises belatedly that there are tears in her eyes. He holds her hand tightly 

'I'm a spark,' he whispers 'not a very good one- but I...I couldn't control it. As soon as I saw you- I couldn't- you're so- you're amazing.'

She laughs a little, and they both end up kneeling on the floor, hugging each other as little sparks of orange go off around them. 

...

...

...

'For a long time I thought I was a spark,' Hannah says softly. 

Andrew is lying on his back on his small college dorm room bed. One arm tucked under his head, the other curled tightly around Hannah who's curled into his side, head resting on his chest. 'I like you as a human. And to be fair, you're a genius. So you being a spark too would be totally unfair.'

Hannah laughs a little. 'My dad's the only spark in town.'

'Woah,' Andrew whispers 'I've never met another one. Do you think i could-?'

'I'd love you too.'

Andrew smiles softly. They've only known each other for a week, but it's been perfect. Everything has been perfect, like something out of a fairy story and Hannah nearly doesn't want to believe it. Nothing in her life has ever been this easy. She's the middle child, the only child who's not a were-wolf and she's not even a spark. She's just Hannah- sure, she's arguably a genius, and the government have some high hopes for her, but she wants to be a composer, and she likes wearing her dad's plaid shirts. She's seen her grandpa pass away, watched her brother bully, watched her family fight to protect her against impossible evils. 

Nothing has been easy. 

Life has been a competition. Wonderful but...hard.

This love- this is easy.

It's too good to be true and she keeps waiting for the catch.

But Andrew plaits her hair with clumsy fingers, and kisses her neck, and they watch comedy central together and he waves excitedly on Skype calls to her family. They walk hand in hand to lessons, and do homework together while listening to music. They have dates in the library and watch documentaries together and thumb wrestle and read each others horoscopes. They wear matching colours for fun and take selfies, and it's so ridiculously easy that even years later, Hannah smiles to herself.

'I love you so much,' Andrew says to her, summoning a cupcake out of thin air, and Hannah kisses him. 'I was wondering...' he whispers 'how about...next winter, when we're both 21, and it snows in New York- your dad will make it happen- we have our mating ceremony? If you will? With me?'

Hannah ducks her head, and nods.

...

...

...

The first time Stiles and Peter meet Andrew, it's when Hannah brings him home for christmas break. 

Peter's eyebrows raise at the scent of another spark and Stiles and Andrew bounce around each other excitedly, talking over one another 

'Oh my god! Dude!' Stiles yelps 'I've heard so many theories of Sparks magic together- we can go crazy!'

'I heard if you do a fire charm, and I do a water charm, it results in a burst of oxygen!'

'No way!'

Peter and Hannah watch as the two Sparks nuzzle and head but, and cause sparks to flutter around. They seem to charge off being around each other, and the smell of magic gets stronger. Peter likes Andrew, because Andrew makes things easy for Hannah. And Hannah needs more easy in her life. He slots in perfectly. Matthew orders him to make cupcakes for Liam out of thin air, Carter shifts into a leopard and nuzzles Andrew's chin, and Claudia calls him a spaz and they all enjoy. 

...

...

...

The first time Stiles and Peter meet Liam, Matthew is a few months away from graduating. 

Liam is beyond shy. 

He shakes like a leaf in the doorway, and trembles in the warmth of their house. 

He only seems to settle when Matthew wraps his arms over his shoulders. 

Stiles and Peter watch worriedly, and during dinner, Stiles clears his throat 

'Liam? Sweetheart, will you help me fetch some extra wash cloths from upstairs?' Liam nods timidly, and the two of them head upstairs. 

Peter arches an eyebrow at Matthew 'the boy you bullied?'

Matthew looks down at his dinner 'I love him.'

'Son,'

'I do, dad. Honestly, I...I want to learn how to...touch softly. I want to be able to hug him without hurting him. I want you to- you're good with dad. And, gentle, and-'

Peter smiles 'I can help,' He detects no lies in his son's heartbeat, only the warmth and smell of hope. 

 

'Liam,' Stiles says gently, turning to boy to face him 'are you okay?'

Liam looks close to tears, and Stiles pulls him in for a fierce hug. Liam melts into it, wrapping his arms tight around Stiles and just crying, petrified and ashamed, and Stiles kisses his head and soothes him. Lets him cry. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' Liam cries, pulling away, but Stiles holds him firm, and Liam stutters as Stiles cups his jaw 

'What's wrong?'

'I just...' he shakes his head 'this feels like home. M-Matthew feels like home, and he makes me feel safe and I'm such a wreck, Mr Hale-'

'Stiles,' Stiles insists and he smiles 'and Liam isn't that a good thing? Matthew's crazy about you. You're all he talks about.' He ruffles Liam's hair and frowns at the way the boy leans in for the touch like he's starved of it. 'We like you, Liam. We want you here.'

Liam wipes his eyes and manages a watery laugh 'I'm sorry, I just- I just freaked out.'

Stiles catches sight of the bruises on Liam's shoulders, and frowns. 'I thought Matthew stopped.' He hissed, eyes dark with anger, and Liam jerks away 

'He has!' He says firmly, 'he would never hurt me!' And Stiles wants to smile. Matthew's proved himself to this boy. Matthew's changed and Liam knows it. 'This was- someone else. It doesn't matter, I'm fine.'

Stiles gets a horrible, sinking feeling. 'Liam-'

'I'm fine!' Liam insists, and turns and flees downstairs. 

...

...

...

Liam is wrapping the cut on his arm tightly, holding in the tears, fingers shaking. His room is tiny, it's a cupboard, really, and the damp makes him cough.

'Who the hell are you?!' His mother cries, and Liam frowns, sniffling, as he edges towards his door. He isn't allowed to come out unless given permission, but she sounds really angry. 

'Mom?' He whispers, and pulls open the door. 

He gasps.

Stiles is standing there, flames alight along his shoulders, silver crackling in his hands, Peter is half shifted, eyes bleeding red, and fangs ready, as is Matthew, and Claudia's fully shifted. Hannah has a gun trained at his Mother's face and Carter is fully shifted as a leopard and as soon as they see him they move, forming a barrier.

Liam falls to the ground with joyous laughter.

They're protecting him.

They're protecting him!

Someone is finally protecting him!

Matthew is by his side, shifting back, holding him in warm, firm hands 'You're coming home with us.' He whispers, and hoists Liam into his arms gently, and nuzzles his neck 'you're never ever getting hurt again.'

Liam hears the wolves roar, the leopard screech, a gunshot, and the crackle of magic, and Matthew has taken him out of the house, shielding him from the wind. Shielding him from the pain.

Saving him.

 

Weeks later, when Liam has settled into living with the Hales, and he's tucked amidst the heat of a puppy pile with a shifted Claudia, Matthew and Peter on top of him, and a hot cup of chocolate in his lap which he sips slowly. Hannah's resting her back against his as she reads. Carter is on the sofa behind him, and cards his fingers through his hair every one in a while, making Liam want to purr. Stiles is asleep on the edge of the pile, one hand in, and firm on Liam's ankle, a reassuring presence. Peter's head is resting on Stiles' arm. Stiles had healed Liam slowly, using his magic carefully, whispering soft words. Matthew licks Liam's neck, and Liam finally relaxes.

Liam's finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment :) xxx


End file.
